


Did I Say That Out Loud? [Fanvid]

by periru3



Series: BNL Sitcom Vids [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, The Barenaked Ladies, just Jake and Amy being CUTE and IN LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: They say you're not to kiss and tell - oh well!
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: BNL Sitcom Vids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017877
Kudos: 6





	Did I Say That Out Loud? [Fanvid]




End file.
